We're Not In Fairy Tail Anymore
by freakyFangirl13
Summary: A dumping ground for my random AU oneshots! Leave requests for new chapters in your review and enjoy! Chapter 10- Erza wasn't sure why Jellal was so angry with him. All he did was save her from entering an underground slave trade as a slave- oh wait never mind she was just pretending and Erza blew her cover. Genderbent! Jerza.
1. Boxing Ballerina

**A/N Here's my one-shot collection! If I get five reviews then I'm going to continue but if not this story is going on hiatus. Sorry it's just that I don't feel like much people actually like my stories and so I'm not sure if people even read them. I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Summary: Based on AB/AP music video. Lucy is a ballet prodigy who learned martial arts for self-defense while her neighbor Natsu, a lightweight boxing champion, watches her from a distance as he trains. When Lucy gets cornered in an alley Natsu steps up to help her until he finds out she can handle herself. **

It was cold, the sun was setting, and Lucy was irritated. She had spent three weeks preparing two different contemporary ballet pieces for her agency but they only picked one of them. One! Of course she should be grateful that she at least has a part in the show but only having one performance will cut her pay in half. Her bills were about to be late and this show was her last chance to earn the money she need. Shifting her pink duffel bag higher on her shoulder, Lucy quickened her pace towards her house. All she wanted to do was take a nice bath and practice her routine a bit. Of course when you're Lucy Heartfillia, nothing is that simple. She was crossing a small alley to get to her house when they showed up. Four large muscled men surrounded Lucy with cheers and cat calls.

"Look at what we've got! A hot dancer." One of the men said as he roamed his eyes over Lucy's body. Since she just came from ballet practice her hair was in a tight bun and she was wearing her full on ballet outfit. Normally she would've changed but she found it useless since it was only a five minute walk to the studio from her house.

"I don't have time for this." Lucy huffed loudly, unknowingly drawing the attention of her neighbor, Natsu Dragneel, a champion lightweight boxer. He was taking out his trash when he saw his blonde neighbor surrounded. Just when he was about to leap forward to help her, Lucy did something that shocked him. Quickly unraveling the ribbon on her shoes; Lucy tied the material around her hands and punched two to the people to the floor. One of the remaining men reached to grab her but Lucy merely hopped backwards with all the grace of the ballerina she was. She did a pirouette before roundhouse kicking the male in the face. All that was left was the leader and Lucy undid her tight bun. Two bobby-pins fell out and Lucy uncapped one to reveal a small dart. With a flick of her wrist, she threw the dart at the leader's neck. It hit the correct pressure point and he crumpled. Looking at the alley filled with the bodies of men, Lucy grinned wildly. It's what they deserve for trying to force themselves onto her. She was just happy that all of that training Mirajane, a fellow ballerina and model, taught her paid off. Maybe she was Lucky Lucy Heartfillia. Her musings were cut short by the sound of clapping in the dark alley. Lucy turned quickly and went back into a fighting stance.

"Chill. I'm your neighbor: Natsu." The pink haired man threw up his hands in a sign of surrender. This was not how he wanted to meet his neighbor but it was better than never knowing who she was.

"I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia." The ballerina looked at her neighbor; for Pete's sake she was a professional ballerina and just beat up four men twice her size in an alley.

"Nice moves. Want me to teach you some more? I'm a boxer." Natsu asked with a toothy grin. All Lucy could do was smile back. This dude was like a teddy bear. A boxing, muscled, and hot teddy bear but a teddy bear nonetheless.

"Sure."


	2. Sweets and Assassins

**A/N Second one shot! I got five reviews and I'm so happy ****J****. Lol here is the next oneshot and I hope you like it! I don't own Fairy Tail. Warning Lucy may be a little OC but she is an assassin now who fights on a daily basis and needs to be confident soooooo. Also I have decided I need two reviews every chapter to continue. Next chapter is a Gale/Nalu/and Jerza.**

**Summary: "I assume they don't know what we do for a living?" "Exactly." "Then what's our story?" Lucy and Natsu are both assassins. Natsu wants Lucy to meet his friends but there's still the question as to how the met…AU.**

Two people were walking down the empty cobblestone streets with her fingers laced together. The blonde lady of the group looked at her pink-salmon- haired boyfriend.

"Natsu why are we doing this?" The girl complained loudly.

"Geez Luce I told you. I want you to meet my friends so I'm not the only person you know." Natsu smiled proudly at Lucy, as if he was the greatest thing to happen to her. Lucy did not think the same as Natsu and instead elbowed him in the gut.

"I know plenty of people! My connections are the reason you aren't dead." Lucy whispered harshly to her boyfriend of three months. He merely scoffed before turning down a side street.

"Please I would've been fine." Natsu ruffled Lucy's hair and she glared at him harshly.

"Sure. Now I assumes they don't know what we do for a living?" Lucy said as she saw the small bakery loom closer. Apparently one of Natsu's friends demanded the meeting be held at this bakery so she could see Lucy's reaction to the strawberry cake. And Natsu called Lucy weird.

"Exactly. I can't risk them getting hurt just cause they know we're assassins." Natsu told her cheerfully as he caught sight of his friends through the clean glass windows.

"Then what's our story?" Lucy asked as she smoothed her black leather skirt down and pulled up her red blouse. Next to Lucy, Natsu rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's actions. She may appear to be nervous about it being a first meeting but he knew better. Lucy wanted to make everyone's head turned and that his friends would make fun of him for finding someone like her. Oh she was devious.

"I don't know. We met online?" Natsu said lamely.

"You hate technology." Lucy deadpanned.

"That's not true! I love my flamethrower glove (**A/N I got this idea from LoneStrom so the glove is not my idea**)." Natsu defended himself.

"Whatever. That glove is a weapon and I'll plan our story. Just follow my lead." Lucy sighed and linked their arms together before walking to the table by the window. She saw how Natsu's eyes light up when he glanced at them.

"Hello I am Erza Scarlet. This is Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, and Jellal Fernandez." The scarlet haired one of the group introduced everyone and Lucy smiled brightly.

"I'm Lucy Heartfillia and it is a pleasure to meet you all." Lucy said sincerely before taking a place next to Erza. Natsu was on her other side arguing with Gray about something stupid (later on Lucy would find out it was if red was a better color than blue). Halfway through the afternoon; the dreaded question came.

"How did you two meet?" Wendy asked shyly before taking another sip of tea. At this Lucy turned to Natsu with a small smirk on her face before lacing their fingers together.

"Well I was on the subway and he came stumbling on in a daze," Lucy started her story and Natsu squeezed her hand tightly. He knew this story. "Once he sat down he started twitching so I got him some water but instead he dropped it and nearly barfed. Finally I just dragged him off the subway at the next stop. I started talking to him and when he wasn't about to barf on you he has some interesting stories. After a few minutes of talking I gave him my number and left. Later on that day I saw him at the store buying- well Natsu why don't you tell them what you were buying?" Lucy inquired her glaring boyfriend with a bigger smirk. Her eyes were hard as she glared Natsu into submission. He may be a better fighter but she was the best psychological fighter.

"I was buying a phone." Natsu mumbled but the whole group still heard him. Jellal, the most impassive person there, was laughing the hardest. Right up there was also Gray.

"Wow flame brain I always thought you were an idiot but now I know you're a total MORON." Gray guffawed before Natsu reached over and slugged him in the face. Gray retaliated and the owner rushed to the two fighting males.

"All of you out at once or I will call the police!" the old Italian man exclaimed. Wendy began to gather her things along with Jellal, but Erza decided to go a different route.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO STEAL MY MONEY?! I ORDERED FOUR CAKES AND PAYED IN ADVANCE BUT I ONLY RECEIEVED TWO! BLASPHEMY!" Erza roared viciously. From the side Lucy looked out of the window and saw the streets were empty. Maybe no one in the back called the police. In that case…

"Oh Natsu," Lucy drawled sweetly. Her boyfriend turned around at the sound of her voice.

"Yeah Luce?" He tilted his head to the side with a grin on his face.

"Please evacuate the restaurant. I must assist your friend Erza." Lucy ordered calmly and stood next to the red head. She spared a glance at the blonde and the two leapt into action. Lucy pounced atop the old man and help him down for Erza to torture with random food. Scones went where no scones should ever go.

"This is the police! Please everyone exit the bakery with your hands behind your back." An officer shout from outside the small establishment.

"Run!" Natsu howled and his group of friends followed his lead. Except for Erza. Finally Jellal just grabbed the fierce red head and hook his arms around her back and under her knees. They all managed to make it home thanks to Lucy's great sense of direction.

"It was nice to meet you all. I hope you may teach me some techniques one day Erza." Lucy grinned at the taller girl before waving at everyone else.

"Indeed I shall. In exchange for your tips on how to make a perfect hammerhold **(A/N technique where the arm is pushed up to cause pressure on shoulder)."** Erza agreed heartily. Before they could talk about any more combat moves, Natsu dragged his girlfriend away. The two walked back to the cobblestone street they started on and shared a smile.

"Mission complete!" Natsu yelled.

"Let's see what HQ says about that." She laughed.

"So the owner of the bakery attacked you?" Makarov asked Lucy skeptically.

"Yes he did." Lucy pouted while pushing her breasts forward.

"How rude of him." Makarov agreed with Lucy while trying to hide his nosebleed.


	3. WAMS But Not Really

**A/N OMG so if anyone is reading this then they should be lucky I got iTunes giftcards and finally downloaded Foile a Deux so I could hear the beauty of W.A.M.S. on my phone. Being the curious person I am, I looked up the song title's acronym for and found out it mean Waitress/Actress/Model/Singer. Naturally I thought of my OTPs and wondered…what if four of them fit into each category and the other two were… read on to find out!**

**Summary: All Levy wanted was a quiet morning shift at the small diner as she trained the new chef Natsu. What she did not expect was an actress, a model, a singer, and a billionaire. What?!**

The small diner was empty except for a sole waitress perched on a red leather stool at the long bar. Her short legs swung back and forth as she burrowed her face deeper into her book. It was called Foile a Deux and was a book about two roommates in a psych ward. Just when Levy hit the climax of the book, the diner door slammed open.

"I'm sorry!" Called a sweet voice and Levy removed her reading glasses to look at the person. One she finally caught a glance she was frozen in shock.

"Ar-ar-are you Lucy Heartfillia?! Famous actress, novelist, and beginner astronomer?" Levy stuttered while picking her jaw up off the floor. This deadbeat diner had barley any customers so why was one of the most famous people in all of Fiore suddenly here?

"Uhm yes that would be me." Lucy said awkwardly as she moved away from the door, but you could see the pride in her eyes that someone recognized her.

"Can I have a table for four?" the blonde actress asked politely as she saw Levy was still star-struck.

"Of course! You can pick anywhere you wish." Levy offered loudly while grabbing some flimsy laminated menus. Her boss was out and everyone else had the day off; besides Natsu Dragneel. He was the newest cook and excelled in making spicy foods. Other than that…well Levy wasn't sure why the boss kept him around.

"Thank you! May I speak to the chef?" Lucy inquired, using the menu to hide her smirk. This is what Natsu gets for tickling her this morning.

"Sure. Natsu! Someone is here for you!" Levy yelled to the small white swinging door that separated the kitchen from the dining area.

"Who is it- Luce?" Natsu stopped speaking as he saw Lucy. Levy watched on dumbfounded as the two shared a hug and a quick high five. She guessed they must've seen her shocked expression, for Lucy laughed softly.

"I guess you're wondering how I know him, right? Well he's my best friend from high school and we moved here to Magnolia along with some other friends expand our horizons." Lucy explained practically.

"You forgot the part about how I'm your boyfrie-" Natsu was cut off abruptly as Lucy put her hand over his mouth. Unfortunately, Levy still heard enough to piece it all together.

"You two are dating?!" Levy squealed happily. She didn't quite know Lucy or Natsu but they looked adorable together. Also this explained why Natsu wasn't fired. Lucy backed him up; probably by paying for renovation costs.

"Yeah. Please don't tell anyone though. Natsu decided he wanted to keep a low profile. That's why we're coming here, for no one will see us." Lucy pleaded with the bluenette waitress.

"Of course I would never tell! Though why would Natsu choose to be a chef at this .5 star restaurant?" Levy inquired curiously. It was in her nature to be nosy.

"I'm not just a cook. I also fight in the underground rings." Natsu explained while goofily grinning as he pried Lucy's hand off of his mouth. Promptly, she smacked him across the head.

"Idiot! You can't just tell people stuff like that." Lucy sighed. Once more, the chipped red door swung open. This time three people stepped inside. Levy had to stop herself from fainting. Having Lucy Heartfillia in the diner was enough of a shock, finding out she was dating a cook/boxer that worked there was sending her into cardiac arrest, and now the other three richest members of Fiore were standing in the door. The first one to enter was Erza Scarlet; a red haired model that dominated the magazine centerfolds. Hand in hand with her was the business tycoon that owned nearly every casino in Fiore and the biggest humanitarian: Jellal Fernandez. After the two was Gajeel Redfox; scowling his way to the table Lucy had sat down at. Once they got bored with exchanging pleasantries, Lucy waved over Levy.

"Are you ready to order?" Levy squeaked while messing with her pen. Gajeel, one of the biggest hardcore punk singers, glared at her through his red eyes.

"Actually we want you to join us. We didn't come here to eat anyway." Erza showed a small smile as she gestured to the chair across from Gajeel. Hesitantly, Levy sat down to talk with them.

"So why are you a waitress?" Gajeel asked gruffly. Everyone besides little Levy turned to him with shock but he shook off their looks with a scowl.

"Because being a librarian is extremely difficult to do here," Levy joked. Lucy cracked a small smile and everyone else looked on with a deadpan expression.

"I wish there were more libraries in Fiore." Lucy sighed wistfully. Her pink haired boyfriend rubbed her arm soothingly and everyone gagged at their display of affection. The only one who didn't care was Levy. She thought it was so cute.

"Hey shrimp what's with that face?" Gajeel's mocking voice brought her out of her trance and made her glare slightly.

"Listen here metal head! Don't call me shrimp okay?" Levy snapped before realizing who she was talking to. Her hands covered her mouth as everyone was silent, but then the room erupted with laughter.

"That was great! Do you want to become best friends?" Lucy still had tears of mirth streaming down her face as she stared at Levy. From her side Erza was staring at Levy too while Jellal used the moment to observe his beautiful girlfriend. He knew how beautiful Erza was inside her soul, not just how the magazines saw her. Jellal smiled slightly at her open eyes before turning away with a squeeze to her hand.

"Sure!" Levy jumped at the opportunity. Just as Lucy was about to respond; her pink phone buzzed. Irritated, Lucy picked it up and nodded impatiently.

"Sorry but the movie set just called. Someone give Levy my number I have to go!" Lucy ordered the group as she quickly hugged everyone and ran out of the diner.

It was two weeks later and Levy's fingers hovered over the small keyboard on her phone screen. Lucy had been texting with her all the time and the two became close friends. The only reason Levy was nervous was because she didn't want to ask such an embarrassing question. After three minutes of deliberation, Levy finally typed out her message and sent it. Once she heard the woosh that said the message she looked back to review it.

_Can I have Gajeel's number?- Levy_

Seconds later she heard the familiar ding.

_Thought you'd never ask. 854-975-3265. Good luck.- Lucy_


	4. The Burnt Baker

**A/N What's up! I'm back with another oneshot. I've looked back and can acknowledge that my old oneshots in this collection were pretty cringe so those will be rewritten sometime in the near future. This is a (hopefully) better oneshot that makes sense…maybe. Anyways I don't own Fairy Tail and if you'd like please leave a review with any requests. Also this will have a part two.**

**Prompt: The rules of Faery were simple. In the town no one could practice magic freely. If someone did then they would be punished severely as well as anyone who withheld information about them. The people of Faery were more complicated. Including the town baker that never shows her right arm to the world.**

"Good afternoon Miss Lucy!" Romeo, one of the town's children, greeted cheerfully as he stepped into the quaint bakery. "I brought my friend Wendy."

"Hello Romeo! I'm so glad you've brought a friend. It's nice to meet you Wendy. Did you just move here? I don't believe I've heard your name before." Lucy smiled friendly at the timid blue haired girl that was still standing in the doorframe. At the sound of her name, Wendy jumped in shock.

"Yes! Well my dad and brothers did live here but left seven years ago. While traveling they found my mom and I. My mom married my dad and they continued traveling. Just a few days ago they were overjoyed to return here though. I'm not sure why, sorry!" Wendy bowed low but Lucy laughed it off.

"No worries my dear. Here why don't you two sit down and I'll bring you some fresh cookies? I'm baking right now anyways." Lucy guided the two preteens to a table in the bakery before disappearing through a back door. The door led into the kitchen and Lucy slide down the door as soon as it was shut. Her hands were shaking furiously and sweat had formed at her brow. "Seven years ago? It is around that time of year… is he back?" Lucy asked herself before shaking her head. There was no way he would ever come back after what happened. Slowly Lucy stood again and went towards the oven to grab a tray of chocolate chip cookies. She began to mindlessly arrange the cookies on two porcelain plates and pour hot tea into matching cups before loading it all onto a tray. Once everything was secure Lucy went back out into the front of the store and served the two children.

"Thank you Miss Lucy!" Romeo and Wendy said before beginning to eat the cookies.

"It's no problem Romeo. Now what's been going on out in the town?" Lucy asked as she pulled up a seat to chat with the two.

"The Magic Forgiveness Act should have a verdict out by tonight!" Romeo was shaking in his seat from the excitement. Lucy let hope swell in her heart.

"Finally! The MFA has been in deliberation for six months." Lucy clicked her tongue and refilled Romeo's tea cup.

"MFA? What is that?" Wendy asked curiously before taking a bite out of a cookie.

"A new law Faery is thinking about passing. It's supposed to make all criminal verdicts pertaining to magic based crimes invalid. All of those criminals would be free from their confines or court mandated punishment." Lucy explained and had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop from grinning. For the rest of the afternoon the two preteens awkwardly fidgeted around each other while Lucy worked to clean up the shop.

"Well we should probably be off. How much do we owe you Miss Lucy?" Wendy inquired while pulling something out of her dress pocket.

"Free of charge. Consider it a welcome to Faery gift!" Lucy hugged the two and walked them out of the store. Once she reached the doorway she had to stop but watched the two head home with their arms swinging.

"The verdict should be out in the next few minutes." Lucy stated to herself while examining the clock near the kitchen. By the time Lucy finished cleaning up the tray she had made for Wendy and Romeo, the Great Bell sounded.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Seven rings! A law announcement." Lucy's eyes lit up and she smoothed out her skirts. A castle representative should be here anytime. As if the entire kingdom of Faery sensed her excitement, the wooden door to her bakery was pounded on three times. Lucy couldn't stop herself from flinging the door open. Standing outside the shop was a highly awarded castle knight wearing the traditional uniform.

"Hello Gajeel!" Lucy greeted warmly and opened the door widely to let Gajeel inside.

"Hey bunny. I'm assuming you wanna know the verdict?" Gajeel asked as he saw Lucy shaking in anticipation. "The house arrest has been released. The MFA was passed and now everyone can use magic freely. Also a certain idiot is back in town and should be rushing over right….now." Gajeel smirked and at the same time the door was furiously knocked on.

"Natsu!" Lucy gasped and flung open the door once more. A pink haired mess came tumbling in and Lucy hugged the boy tightly.

"Well my job is done." Gajeel excused himself and closed the door on the couple.

"Lucy. You smell the same." Natsu inhaled deeply. The two slide to the floor together and Lucy couldn't stop the tears.

"I missed you so much." Lucy said with a tender smile.

"I missed you too. Now we're pardoned. Magic is free." Natsu cupped Lucy's face and stared at her watering eyes. His eyes traveled down to her right arm and a frown marred the comforting atmosphere. "Some things will never be the same though."

"There's a cost to pay for having hope." Lucy shrugged and clutched her arm. Even after all these years she was still self-conscious about it.

"Why don't we go out to the town? There's a celebration going on and it might be a fun way to go outside again." Natsu suggested while rising to his feet. Lucy followed shortly after and nodded enthusiastically.

"Let me go find something to wear." Lucy excused herself.

"Why can't you wear what you have on right now? You're still a weirdo." Natsu thought aloud and Lucy glared at him irritably. After seven years of separation she had forgotten that Natsu was one of the stupidest people she knew when it came to social affairs.

"Just…just sit there and don't break anything." Lucy sighed before dashing up the stairs that lead to her small studio floor. Inside her closet were many different variations of the chef's coat and pressed white shirt. Towards the very back was a strapless red sundress. In her moment of euphoria, Lucy forgot everything except for how good the fabric would feel against her skin. Once the dress was on Lucy smiled at her reflection before she saw her right arm. Trailing up from her wrist to her shoulder was a spiral of jagged pink skin. The skin was still healing back from seven years ago. Tears started welling in her eyes again as Lucy wrapped a package of ace bandages around her arm. Somberly she then slipped on some black high heeled boots and walked back down to Natsu.

"Ready Luce?" Natsu asked and hopped up. He glanced at Lucy, pausing only momentarily on her bandaged arm. Of course Lucy caught the action and almost teared up again. "What kind of weirdo covers their arm like that? At least do it in style." Natsu whispered softly and took off his black jacket to set in on Lucy's shoulders. She hesitantly placed her arms in the sleeves and smiled at how the jacket covered her all the way up to her fingertips.

"Thank you Natsu." Lucy smiled at her best friend.

"No problem. No one else sees it as an ugly marking, but I'll do whatever I can to help you cover it if it makes you uncomfortable. Now let's go, I hear there's a load of food there!" Natsu grinned toothily before taking Lucy's hand and dragging her out of the bakery. As soon as the fresh air hit Lucy's fee she started to erupt in giggles. Natsu looked over at her in amusement before bumping her shoulder gently and continuing down the crowded streets.


	5. Masquerade 63

**A/N I got my first one shot request! Here it is and thank you ObeliskX for the idea! I really hope you like it. I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Prompt: Genderbent! Nalu and Natsu is really jealous.**

Every year Fiore High hosted an event called Prom. This event usually consists of dresses, dancing, and seniors spending tons of money to make the night magical. All of it was stuffy and unbearable. To try and add more appeal to Prom, Fiore High decided they make the even a masquerade. The school masquerade would consist of dresses, dancing, and seniors spending tons of money to make the night magical. When compared with the regular Prom it's practically the same thing _but now there's masks_. In her mind, there was no real reason for Nastu to go. The pink haired pyromaniac knew herself well enough to know that nothing would interest her there. She was going to share her reasoning for skipping with her close friends but one thing stopped her: Lucas. He was Natsu's self-dubbed "best friend" and the two went everywhere. Since Lucas was smart and kind and popular (especially with potential romantic interests), it was no wonder that he would want to go to the dance. In fact Natsu had been standing right next to him when many of their classmates had asked the blonde out. Every time they asked him Lucas would find some way to kindly reject them but it didn't stop the next on from stepping right up.

"Hey Natsu are you even listening?" Lucas asked with a sigh. One of his hands was lazily waving in front of Natsu's face and she jumped to attention.

"Sure I was," Natsu lied. Think, she commanded herself, what could he have possibly been talking about? "You were talking about the masquerade thing right?"

"So you were listening! Yeah and I was wondering if you would want to go with me?" Lucas asked casually. Natsu gaped at Lucas. The blonde haired boy was tactful in every meaning of the word. No way would he ask Natsu out in such an offhanded manner. But then again, maybe he just couldn't work up the courage any other way. Natsu was about to say yes when Lucas blushed fiercely. "Not like a date! I just realized how that sounded. I meant join the group with Gray, Juvia, Jellal, and Erza. Since we're already at my house and it's the night of the dance I figured why not secure it so I could be sure you were coming and ah."

"Okay that sounds like fun." Natsu said unenthusiastically which raised a concerned look from her best friend before Lucas decided to start talking about the dance again. Lucas was in charge of the school activity committee so most things at the dance were created by him. Natsu was listening to another animated speech about the centerpieces when her phone started to ring. She nearly jumped out of her chair in relief.

"Sorry Lucas it's probably Mira." Natsu excused herself and walked into Lucas' backyard. Once she reached a tall oak tree in the yard, Natsu held the phone up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Ah Natsu, my darling little student, what's this I hear about a crush on Lucas Heartfillia?" Mira was giggling mischievously on the other end and Natsu nearly dropped her phone in shock. On the other end was Mira, the most well-liked and popular senior besides Lucas. In Fiore High, Mirajane Strauss was the top dog for all gossip. Everything that happened always made its way to her. Not to mention she was the self-proclaimed Matchmaker Queen among the students. In fact most people thought of Mira as an urban myth and not an actual person.

"Who told you that?!" Natsu demanded but Mira just laughed again.

"It is true then!" Mira exclaimed and even though they were on the phone, Natsu could feel Mira's smirk. "During our study sessions he's always so excited when I mention you. Like a little puppy!"

"I highly doubt that Mira and it's not true." Natsu sighed softly. That was obvious from earlier when she thought Lucas was trying to ask her out.

"We'll continue this at the dance because you are going right?" Mira asked.

"Yeah sure." Natsu hung up on Mira before the girl could say anything else ridiculous and walked back inside to see Lucas begin tying his tie. Maybe if Natsu was more graceful she could have offered to tie it for him but it would probably be easier for the boy to do it himself. Lucas was born into a wealthy family and was a champion at social events like this one. It was odd how excited Lucas was to go to the masquerade when normal fancy parties got him irritated at the world.

"Hey Lucas I have a question for you." Natsu called out once she got inside.

"What is it?" Lucas asked and picked up his golden mask.

"Why are you so excited to go to this dance?" Natsu asked curiously. Lucas set down his mask and sighed loudly. From how Lucas was standing, his bangs covered his eyes. Before Natsu could try and tell Lucas to forget it, he already began speaking.

"Most of the time when I go to these types of events it's as a socialite. I have to be kind to everyone, have appropriate conversation, and can't mess up. But at the school dance no one will care if I trip on my way in and I can dance with anyone. If I don't make perfect relationships with everyone there, I won't get reprimanded. Don't get me wrong I like all of the events I attend but… I just want to have a more casual version of those parties. Besides," Lucas turned towards Natsu and she could see the tears welling up in his dark brown eyes. "I wanted to go to a dance with all of my friends! Especially you." Lucas wiped the tears collecting in his eyes before setting the mask on his face and smiling.

"Go get changed so we can go! I can't wait." Lucas thrusted a dress bag at Natsu and carefully perched himself on the marble countertop. Without many other choices, Natsu grabbed the bag and ran into one of the many bathrooms. Inside was a black floor length dress with a slit on the right side that trailed up to the middle of her calf. Mira had designed the dress for Natsu and the girl couldn't say Mira didn't do a good job. The slit allowed for more flexibility and motion so she could fight Gray if needed. Once the dress was on and her hair was decent, Natsu went back out into the room with Lucas. He was in the middle of reading a book when Natsu stepped out.

"Wow Natsu you look amazing!" Lucas said with a faint blush dusting his cheeks. "One this is left though."

"What is it?" Natsu grumbled. The dress was enough of a task but now she forgot something else?

"This." Lucas laughed and set a mask down on Natsu's face. Even though Natsu personally thought masks were stupid she went along with Lucas' plan. "Now come on let's go!" Lucas cheered before pulling Natsu out the door.

"Yay." She muttered halfheartedly. Lucas may be fun but a dance was not.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"What a nice place you've found." Gray teased as he plopped down in the chair next to Natsu. The poor girl was staring at the dancefloor and sipping on punch.

"It's great isn't it?" Natsu responded sourly before taking another swig of her drink.

"Why are you so mad?" Gray asked. Natsu was his rival and closest friend. Ever since kindergarten the two were at each other's throats.

"Hhh." Natsu groaned and pointed over to Lucas. At the moment, Lucas was dancing with one of their classmates and the girl looked like she was about to melt.

"It's not like you were trying to dance with him." Gray shrugged. "Besides if you're that upset why don't you just go up there and ask him to dance? He practically already worships you- I mean you two are best friends so why wouldn't he?"

"Really?" Natsu asked hopefully.

"Gosh you're such a pansy. It's Lucas for crying out loud! He turned down practically every single girl in this school yet he arrived with you. That's not something just best friends do. Now go ask him. What kind of person would I be if my rival is so scared they can't even ask one measly person to dance?" Gray threw his hands up in the air and practically lifted Natsu out of her chair. Once she had left the table courage welled up inside of her. She was Natsu Dragneel! If she can beat up Gray constantly, set fires in the chemistry lab, and be the captain of the soccer team why can't she ask her best friend to dance?

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu said to herself before making her way across the dancefloor. The previous song had just ended and no girl had approached Lucas yet.

"Hey Natsu how have you been liking the dance?" Lucas asked once he saw Natsu but the girl merely grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from his line of admirers. When one of the girls tried to protest, Natsu fixed her with a deadly glare and kept walking. "Um Natsu?"

"Dance with me." Natsu said. Music swelled up around them and form the corner of her eye Natsu could see Mira walking away from the string ensemble hired to play that night.

"Okay." Lucas replied with a light dust on his cheeks. He began twirling Natsu around and she almost laughed at how simple it was to ask him. By the end of the song there was barely an inch of space between the pair. This trend continued for the rest of the night until the lights began turning back on. Their bubble of happiness was popped as students began leaving the gym.

"I have to go make sure the committee has all the keys for cleanup. I'll be right back!" Lucas excused himself and made his way towards a group of students all equipped with trash bags.

"Hey Nate was it? Yeah, whatever, that was rude how you just stole Lucas from us all. We didn't get to talk to him at all for the rest of the dance. Apologize now." The girl in the front, Jenny, said with a glare. She was a popular girl and often competed with Mira for the most admired senior girl.

"I'm sorry Jenny I didn't know you had the right to control who dances with whom." Natsu said with a mean smirk. One abhorred trait that Natsu always got in situations like this was that she would say anything to make herself seem better. At least that's what her dad would always say. Apparently her mouth wouldn't listen to her brain and decided to say something else incredibly stupid. "Besides he's _**my**_ boyfriend. Shouldn't you be apologizing to me?" Natsu grinned.

"That's such a lie you wannabe!" Jenny screamed in frustration. Natsu wasn't really dating Lucas but there was no way in hell she would tell Jenny that.

"Excuse me Jenny? I'm terribly sorry but I need to borrow my girlfriend so we can walk home together. Have a great evening." Lucas waved goodbye to the seething girl and walked out with Natsu.

"Thanks for covering for me back there." Natsu breathed a sigh of relief before realizing who she was talking to. "Wait Lucas!?"

"Don't you mean boyfriend?" Lucas teased.

"Shut up nerd." Natsu blushed and shoved Lucas lightly. The two laughed together before continuing down the illuminated streets. Hand in hand.


	6. A Day in the Life of Lovestruck Fools

**A/N Here's the rewrite of the request from ObeliskX. Hopefully this time around it is better! I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Prompt: NaLu in world where Loke is Lucy's companion and Natsu is celestial spirit.**

"I don't know why we're searching for keys when all you'll ever need in life is right here!" Loke said with a sigh while following Lucy around a magic shop. Lucy had just gotten her rent paid and had an abundance of left over money so she decided to go looking for more celestial gate keys. Unfortunately her mission partner, and close friend, Loke decided to join her on the hunt for more spirits.

"I didn't ask you to come." Lucy replied shortly as she admired a dusty book. It lost her attention in seconds and she kept striding down the narrow shelves filled with magical trinkets. Loke rushed to catch up with her as she made a sharp turn around the corner of a shelf.

"Oh but what kind of hero would I be if I left a princess all alone?" Loke said arrogantly.

"You were a hero?" Lucy asked nonchalantly before her eyes lit up. "Yes I found one!" Lucy rushed towards a small table near the back of the store. On the table was a single gate key with a small symbol of fire drawn on the top. It pulsed slowly, almost in time to Lucy's heartbeat and she almost tripped over herself on the way to grab it. The metal was warm in her hand but not enough to burn and in the light the key looked like it had scales on it.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Lucy asked Loke excitedly. He stopped his playful flirting to awe over the key as well. The two stood there staring at the key until the sound of chimes broke them out of their reverie. The shop door had ust opened and a new customer was coming in.

"We should buy it quickly." Loke suggested and Lucy rushed to the front counter.

"I would like to buy this gate key please." Lucy smiled politely while setting the key down.

"That will be 40,000 jewels please." The shopkeeper said without looking up from his newspaper. Lucy frowned deeply before reaching into her wallet and grabbing the money. All that was left in the hot pink clutch was 10 jewels. Maybe if Lucy begged Mira, the barmaid would let her eat at Fairy Tail for free. There wouldn't be groceries in her apartment for weeks. At least rent was already paid, Lucy reasoned with herself as the shopkeeper handed the key to Lucy and shooed her out the store.

"Are you going to summon the spirit? Can I be there?" Loke asked casually as they began walking the cobblestone path back towards Fairy Tail.

"I should probably summon them now. Okay why don't we do it at Fairy Tail? Levy-chan was asking if she could see a summoning…" Lucy said before picking up the pace. In no time Lucy and Loke were at Fairy Tail. As soon as they entered the two doors, loud laughter and shouting overwhelmed Lucy's senses.

"Hi Lu-chan!" Levy greeted as she caught sight of her friend.

"Hi Levy-chan!" Lucy greeted back and hugged Levy. Next to Levy sat Gajeel and Lucy waved politely at him. "I just got a new key and thought I would summon them here. Do you want to see?"

"I really get to see a summoning?!" Levy's eyes shined with excitement as Lucy grabbed the key and closed her eyes.

"I am the gate between two worlds. Allow safe passage for this spirit. I summon thee, Gate of the Dragon: Igneel!" Lucy said before a small fire appeared in the room. It blazed ferociously until a boy burst out of it. He looked to be around Lucy's age and had pink hair.

"Back in Earthland oh yeah!" he grinned wildly and Lucy smoothed her hair down before holding out a hand.

"Hello. Welcome Igneel. I'm Lucy and I summoned you. What days are you free for summoning?" Lucy asked kindly.

"There seems to have been a mistake. I'm Igneel's apprentice Natsu. Someone must have given you a false key. Despite that I'm available for summoning whenever." The spirit, that apparently wasn't Igneel, said.

"That shopkeeper." Lucy seethed. "I paid the correct amount an ddidnt cause any trouble in their tore and was perfectly respectable! How dare they? I'm marching over there nad demanding a refund and apology. Mislabelign fo a key should knock 10,000 jewels off the price at least." Sometime during Lucy's rant, Natsu had gone towards the bar and began ordering food from Mira. By the time Lucy calmed down, there were fifteen plates stacked in fornt of him.

"That will be 35,000 jewels sir." Mira smiled at Natsu before clearing the plates.

"Hey Lucy can you pay for this for me? I would do it but spirits don't really have to buy things so I don't have money and since you're my master…" Natsu trailed off sheepishly and Lucy had to stop her left eye from twitching. After many hours of persistent begging, Mira agreed to forget the cost as long as Lucy went on a series of blind dates with people from the guild.

From that day forward there was a celestial mage that always lived in poverty. Accompanying her was a spirit that did nothing but destroy things and get the brunt of his master's anger.

Happy ever after?


	7. The Little Siren

**A/N Sorry I haven't been updating! I was just stuck out of town for four days with no laptop access (which was where I saved the requests I was working on). This oneshot is something I had to write on my phone's notes and then send to myself so I'm sorry if it has more errors than usual. I just want you to know that (hopefully) both of my requests will be out tomorrow (the one I'm rewriting and a new one) as a Christmas Gift! If you don't celebrate Christmas then just think of them as Winter Gifts. :P Well I don't own Fairy Tail and please enjoy!**

**Prompt: you just happened to be caught as prey by a mythical creature that should exist anymore and I, another mythical creature that shouldn't exist anymore, will now save you. **

The sky was an alluring light blue and the sun warmed Natsu's skin from where he sat on the boat deck. Fluffy clouds floated overhead and Natsu occupied himself by trying to find shapes in them. Just as he saw one that looked like a dragon, a scream nearby had him spring to his feet.

"What's wrong?!" Natsu asked while staring at his friends. Gray and Romeo both seemed confused as well until a splashing sound broke through the panic. Next to the boat, a black mop of hair emerged from the water. Without wasting a second Natsu dived into the water despite his friends' warnings. Once he entered the water it became difficult to see. He groped around the water, grasping at the ocean before opening his eyes. All he saw was a wicked sharp smile and gleaming black eyes. Tendrils of obsidian hair floated around the girl like tentacles. Where legs would be instead there was a black fish tail that was covered in crust and barnacles. Natsu recognized the girl as the one that had been drowning earlier. Now it seemed that she could breathe perfectly underwater.

"Look what I've found." The girl rasped as if she had been swallowing saltwater for years. Somehow Natsu could hear her actual voice and not just vague sounds despite being a good ways underwater. Maybe it was the lack of oxygen going to his brain something else but Natsu was pretty sure this...figure wasn't human.

"This isn't your jurisdiction and you know that Minerva." A soft but firm voice rang out. The black haired girl-was she even considered a girl with a tail like that? - snarled at the new person.

"The Pet is out on the job again. What, was the scarlet bitch too busy with her toy to come and discipline me herself?" Minerva said with a hiss. Soft light appeared behind Natsu and he felt the same warm feeling like he had from the sun earlier. Suddenly he felt the need to take in a deep breath and was pleasantly surprised to realize that saltwater didn't enter his mouth but actual air did instead. Natsu had the faintest idea that the air was somehow connected to the Pet's appearance but he was too grateful to be able to breathe to question it.

"Don't talk about King Jellal and Queen Erza in such a rude manner. In fact don't speak of them at all. They are respected rulers of the sirens and their names are far too elegant to be sullied by your mouth. I'll tell you once; leave now Minerva. Also Minerva that is not my name. It's Lucy, which is so simple even a bottom feeding siren reject like you should be able to remember." Lucy spat. The light behind Natsu glowed brighter for a second and then disappeared only for a new figure to appear. It was a girl that was in her late-teens and had her arms crossed over her chest in a defiant manner. Silky blonde hair surrounded her shoulders like armor and warm brown eyes glared at Minerva. Instead of a crusty and dark tail like Minerva, Lucy's was pink glimmering scales that managed to catch the sunlight even in the dark waters.

"I'll leave. Once I can have this boy with me." Minerva grinned wickedly and reached a talon towards Natsu. Only Lucy's quick reflexes saved him from becoming fish (or maybe shark? Possibly dolphin? Who knew what Minerva even was) food. The two glided through the water with Minerva hot on their heels. Well Natsu's heels because Lucy was a siren and instead had a tail obviously.

"What's going on?!" Natsu yelped as Lucy yanked on his arm harshly so he wouldn't slam into a large fish. His siren companion grunted and zig zagged for a moment to confuse Minerva. Despite all of Lucy's efforts, Natsu could still feel the cold presence of Minerva behind him.

"Are you sure now is really the time to ask that?" Lucy asked. Natsu opened his mouth again before shutting it. She did have a point. They were on the run (or would it be the swim?) from some weird humanoid creature and here he was asking for details. "Cover your eyes!" Lucy ordered and Natsu squeezed his eyes shut. Even with his eyes shut, Natsu could feel pulsing rays of light illuminating his eyelids. A scream from Minerva was the last thing he heard until the sound of rushing water filled his ears. After a few more moments of blindness everything slowed down and Natsu shook faintly. He was about to puke and needed to find somewhere to toss up his lunch ASAP.

"Open your eyes. Welcome to the Siren Kingdom." Lucy said and her voice lost any malice. The dark water that did surrounded them was now replaced with glittering turquoise currents. Sirens bustled around, hardly sparing a second glance at Lucy and Natsu. All around were colorfully decorated structures. It vaguely reminded Natsu of Crocus, the capital of Fiore. Of course Crocus wasn't submerged in water and filled with mythical creatures but the design was the same.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"I forgot that you are a human. I'll elaborate on our circumstances once I find thy Majesties." Lucy promised. Natsu wondered why she always talked like a noble heir from the seventeenth century, but then again she did have a tail and could breathe perfectly fine underwater so it wasn't the weirdest thing about her. The golden light from earlier surrounded her again and instead of the tail there were human legs. Her outfit shifted to accommodate the anatomy change and now a miniskirt was in place. The walk to the large castle in the center of the Kingdom was short but they managed to gather a crowd of nosy sirens whispering about the two.

"Don't talk or look at any of the sirens." Lucy whispered to Natsu before reaching the large castle doors. The guard in front of them recognized Lucy and the doors creaked open. Inside of the castle was just as extravagant as the outside but Lucy wasted no time looking around and instead dragged Natsu into a large room. Two thrones stood side by side in the room and exuded royalty. Sitting on the chairs were two of the most intimidating people Natsu had ever seen.

"King Jellal, Queen Erza." Lucy curtsied for the two and nudged Natsu harshly. Getting the hint, Natsu followed shortly after with a bow.

"Hello Lady Lucy. What brings you here?" Queen Erza smiled gently at the younger siren. Despite Erza having to rule over all the sirens with an iron fist, there was a soft spot in her heart for Lucy. The blonde siren was the first to support Erza as a queen and always visited her. Erza felt that Lucy was like her little sister and would do anything for her.

"I would like to grant safe passage for this man back to the surface. I normally wouldn't bother you with such trivial matters but Minerva bothered us on the way here." Lucy was very serious in how she said her demands but her eyes stayed kind.

"Minerva? That's no good. Of course we'll give him safe passage. What's your name sir?" Erza asked.

"I'm Natsu." Natsu introduced.

"Okay then Natsu. Be grateful that Lucy found you because not many sirens would have saved you. Take this pearl and once you're outside the kingdom crush it. I can guarantee you'll be back to wherever you came from. Now Lucy please escort him out." Erza finished while handing a blue pearl to Natsu. With one more bow, Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand and pulled him back onto the crowded streets.

"Wasn't that great? Erza favors you more than I could have predicted!" Lucy giggled slightly but Natsu was still stuck on what Erza had said.

"What did she mean by 'be grateful Lucy found you'?" Natsu asked as they kept walking away from the castle. Suddenly Lucy came to a stop and Natsu slammed on his own breaks as well.

"Not every siren is kind. In legends we are treacherous creatures that woo sailors to their deaths. Some stay like the legends while others, like me, try to move past those awful titles." Lucy pursed her lips but began walking again. Once they were at the entrance of the Siren Kingdom, Lucy's tail appeared again. The dark murky water was like a curtain covering the surface from him. It was ominous and foreboding but he trusted what Erza said, if only because Lucy trusted Erza.

"Is this where I crush the pearl?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"Yes. As soon as you do you'll be teleported to the surface. Before you do that I would like to propose an idea." Lucy said and Natsu looked at her expectantly. "I've heard that humans sometimes press their lips together to show affection. May I show you affection? I feel that we would be nice comrades and would like to remember this time together." Lucy elaborated.

It took a few seconds for Natsu to understand what she was saying but when he did an undeniable red hue spread across his skin. Did Lucy want to kiss him?

"Um sure." Natsu stuttered. Taking the initiative, Lucy leaned forward and gently pressed her lips up to Natsu's. Too soon, the pair broke apart.

"Goodbye Natsu." Lucy smiled warmly.

"Goodbye Luce." Natsu said before crushing the pearl. The last thing he saw was Lucy's flushed face and then he was back on board the boat.

"Hey Natsu do you want a drink?" Romeo asked while holding open the cooler. Natsu looked at Romeo in confusion. Did he not just notice Natsu being gone for a solid hour? Or the fact that Natsu was now soaking wet?

"What?" Natsu asked and looked at his arms. No water. Not even a drop. "Oh yeah sure...give me a soda." Natsu called halfheartedly.

"What's got you so messed up?" Gray teased from where he sat. Everyone seemed to be acting normal and it was like nothing had happened.

"Wasn't I just gone for an hour?" Natsu asked.

"Why would you be?" Gray retorted. At this point Natsu was concerned for his mental health. Natsu shared the story with Gray but the boy only laughed at him.

"Of course your stupid fantasy would end with you kissing the siren. You're an idiot Natsu." Gray laughed and began to drive the boat back to the shore. Just as Natsu had begun believing that he made everything up, a glittery pink tail sprung out of the water and splashed at him playfully.

"Don't forget about me so soon Natsu." Lucy's voice surrounded Natsu and he had to fight back the smile on his lips. It wasn't just a dream after all.

"Never." He whispered to himself hoarsely. "Never."


	8. The Green Eyed Monster

**A/N Hey I'm back with a new request! This one came from a guest called Le Potato and it sounded so adorable I had to write it. Also about my last one-shot I will be editing that tomorrow and republishing it so expect that. I don't own Fairy Tail! Oh and one last thing, most of the time when I do Genderbent stuff I keep everyone's names the same because most of the names are androgynous to me and it's less confusing. If there's any names I change that aren't blatantly obvious I'll leave a note in the chapter. Also for this chapter I will have an A/N for the end too. **

**Prompt: Genderbent Jerza where Male! Erza is jealous of the mother/son bond between Fem! Jellal and Male! Meredy and jealous of the male members of Crime Sorcière.**

When Erza and his team were invited to go on a week-long mission by Meredy, he did not expect this. A large heroic battle, vanquishing the enemy, and some strawberry cake to reward himself were all on his schedule. One thing that wasn't planned was setting up tents in a dense forest with Crime Sorcière.

"Won't camping be so much fun?" Lucy exclaimed as she and Wendy finished pitching up their tent. Erza watched them from his own tent as he had just finished unpacking the last of his suitcases. Next to them sat Natsu and Gray who were both too busy fighting to bother putting up their tent. A swift punch from Erza sent both of them on their way to pitch the tiny shelter.

"I personally don't want to spend a week outdoors next to those two idiots and a rag-tag team of despicable criminals." Carla turned her nose up and sniffed haughtily. Next to where Team Natsu was setting up sat Crime Sorcière lazing around their campsite. At Carla's comment they grew still and silent.

"Carla! Be nice." Wendy reprimanded. Crime Sorcière looked down at the ground in shame. The next few minutes went by agonizingly slow and Erza could fell himself swell with guilt. If he hadn't accepted then Carla wouldn't have gotten the chance to make such a rude comment.

"I'm terribly sorry for the behavior of my teammate. What she said was false and extremely out of line." Lucy was the first to speak again and bowed at Crime Sorcière. "None of us feel that way. Please accept our apology." Lucy didn't bother to look up during her speech and only did once she heard laughter.

"Not the worst thing we've been called." Cobra said to the group. Immediately the tension was diffused, for the Fairy Tail mages joined Crime Sorcière and Carla closed herself off in her tent.

"What's our mission?" Erza asked seriously and stared at Meredy. The pink haired boy smiled slightly and rubbed his head.

"Funny thing about that…" Meredy trailed off.

"What do you mean, you cotton candy brat?" Angel glared suspiciously at Meredy. He cowered in fear and clutched Jellal closely. Said mage looked at her "adopted son" in confusion before glaring at Angel. A staring contest commenced between the two girls until Angel stuck her tongue out and turned away.

"What do you mean Meredy?" Jellal asked.

"Isn't it obvious? There's no mission. Meredy just wanted everyone to be together." Cobra looked at the group as all of them seemed surprised at this development.

"I'm sorry Jelly!" Meredy cried out and hugged Jellal. The older girl patted his head softly and Erza glared slightly at him. It was completely irrational to be jealous of someone that considered Jellal their mother but still. "Mira-sensei was talking about OTPs and it sounded so interesting. She said the best way to see it was to plan a trip of some sort so I thought of camping." Meredy explained and hiccupped slightly.

"Don't worry Meredy we don't blame you." Jellal said comfortingly. Immediately Meredy through his arms around Jellal in relief. Jellal smiled down at Meredy who had halted his wailing.

"Precisely." Erza butted in before controlling his anger. Jellal was the closest thing to a mother that Meredy ever got, he should _**not**_ be jealous.

"OTP?" Natsu tilted his head to the side. Was that some kind of food he could eat?

"It means love baby!" Richard proclaimed loudly and drew the attention of Midnight who had just woken up. The mage glanced around at his "team" before sighing and going back to sleep.

"What should we do then?" Wendy asked. Everyone stopped their conversations to stare at the dragon slayer. "I mean we have a week to spend together."

"Smart idea Wendy! On the way to the campsite I saw a nice lake. Why don't we swim for a bit and have a picnic?" Lucy suggested.

"I bet you I can get there quicker than you!" Natsu declared at Gray.

"In your dreams you Fire Dolt." Gray said before the two were rushing down a deserted path.

"Do they know where the spring is?" Racer asked as he stared at the spot where the two mages had been.

"No but that's not my problem!" Lucy said cheerfully and Crime Sorcière sweat dropped at how casual the girl was when two of her guild mates were potentially lost in a large dense forest.

"We should get going then!" Meredy exclaimed and dragged Jellal with him. Nearby Erza narrowed his eyes into slits before Wendy walked up to him.

"Are you coming too Erza?" Wendy asked innocently. Most of the group had already left for the springs. At the back of the group Cobra dragging Midnight through the dirt, for the mage still hadn't woken.

"Sure." Erza grit his teeth and followed the group. This was going to be a long day.

Once they reached the springs, everyone relaxed and forgot about the tension between the two groups.

"Luce come join us!" Natsu exclaimed from where he and Gray sat in the water. The poor blonde stared at the pair fearfully before Natsu got out of the water to drag her towards them. Lucy stared around the clearing while trying to find someone to save her when someone grabbed Natsu's arm and flung him back into the water.

"Let Lucy do what she wants to!" Erza ordered and Lucy smiled at him.

"Thanks Erza. So who are you planning to hang with during the picnic?" Lucy asked conversationally.

"Probably with Natsu and Gray so they don't destroy the clearing." Erza frowned deeply. He was rewarded with a laugh from Lucy.

"Well I'm going to be talking with Jellal and Angel. Anything you want me to ask a certain blue haired girl?" Lucy said with a wink. Immediately Erza felt redness rush to his cheeks.

"Why would you ask such a thing? Of course not!" Erza stuttered awkwardly.

"Don't worry. I'll get some information." Lucy said with a laugh before running towards Jellal. Despite the sinking feeling in his gut, Erza was pleased that Lucy would do something for him. She really was the greatest sister ever.

"Hey Erza come see me blow this water out of my nose!" Natsu shouted and Erza sighed deeply. Too bad that he couldn't trust Natsu with safety scissors. Erza really wanted a vacation.

"Coming." Erza sighed.

.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"So Jellal got anyone special?" Lucy asked while grabbing one of the sandwiches in the middle of the food display. Simultaneously Jellal and Erza spat out their drinks but for different reasons. Jellal couldn't believe that Lucy could ask such an embarrassing question so causally. Erza on the other hand wished that Lucy used some of her ever-present tact. Maybe Natsu was being a bad influence on her…

"No I do not." Jellal responded shortly. Without noticing it, Erza let out a sigh of relief. That was one less problem.

"Anyone caught your eye then?" Lucy pushed and Jellal once again spat out her drink.

"Hey Bright Eyes stop trying to make our leader choke." Cobra said and Lucy reluctantly let the topic slide but not without noting how Jellal's eyes met Erza's for a few seconds once she had stopped choking.

"Ah I'm sorry Jellal! Usually I'm around Fairy Tail ages and well… subtle isn't exactly in their vocabulary." Lucy apologized.

"It's fine." Jellal assured. The rest of the picnic was spent with lighthearted conversation and playful banter. At one point Racer dared Natsu to eat a watermelon whole but Gray managed to talk some sense into the idiot. Once everyone had eaten, and Erza had gotten a large strawberry cake of course, Lucy was dragged off by Meredy.

"What'd ya think they're doing?" Natsu asked the remaining members of the group while shoving a pie in his mouth.

"Probably trying to escape your disgusting table manners." Cobra said while staring distastefully at Natsu. The pink haired slayer was spewing crumbs from his mouth and drool was dribbling down his chin.

"I don't care what actions those two take as long as Meredy doesn't have something sneaky planned." Jellal shrugged lightly and pushed a lock of blue hair behind her ear. The action captivated Erza's attention and he had to wait a few seconds before his heart started beating again. No wonder every man in Crime Sorcière loved her, Erza thought glumly.

"It's the brat and a Fairy Tail mage. Do you really think there won't be anything sneaky planned?" Angel drawled and everyone paled. "Come on tell me you thought about that!"

"Not really." Erza admitted.

"It didn't really seem to pop into our minds." Gray agreed and Angel smacked her hand to her forehead.

"All of you are idiots. Whatever I'm going back to the campsite. When Meredy gets back can someone tell him to start booking inter-guild vacations at hotels? Thanks." Angel dismissed herself and started the trek back to the camp.

"I'm heading back too. It's time to check on Midnight since he didn't go. I swear it's like I own a dog." Cobra grumbled while picking himself up off the ground.

"Oh let me go!" Natsu cried while grabbing another leg of chicken and running after the poison dragon slayer that "coincidentally" had started walking faster.

"I'll go make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Gray sighed. Erza nodded once to the boy in relief as Gray and Racer began walking after Natsu while discussing magic. It had taken a few more seconds for Richard to excuse himself by allegedly having to "record the day in his diary" and then Erza was left alone with Jellal. The two continued on eating in silence until finally Erza finished his cake.

"That was weird. They all just left." Erza commented.

"Yeah," Jellal agreed. "It's so bizarre how all of their plans just overlapped."

Meanwhile not too far away in the bushes sat Lucy and Meredy.

"Is this what OTPs do?" Lucy asked Meredy from where she sat. In the story Lucy was currently writing she hadn't thought to add any romance and, as Meredy explained, OTPs were just real world examples of romance. This was prime research for her next chapters and Lucy couldn't wait to see an OTP react.

"According to this diagram Mira drew; no." Meredy said while carefully unfolding a sheet of notebook paper. All over the paper were badly drawn stick figures. Some seemed to be kissing or hugging while others were just staring lovingly at each (at least that's how Lucy interpreted the heart eyes on some of them).

"How do we make them do that?" Lucy asked.

"Let me check," Meredy responded while pulling out a thick book. "On page five of _The Ultimate Guide to Romance_ it says to just let them be alone for a while."

"Maybe they can sense us. That would explain why they haven't fallen in love yet. Why don't we go back to camp and wait to see what happens?" Lucy suggested.

"That works with me." Meredy said and the two carefully edged away from the couple. Once they were a safe distance from the two, they stood and began walking back to camp. Unbeknownst to them, the "silent retreat" wasn't so silent. Both Jellal and Erza were on high alert as they stalked towards the bushes where Lucy and Meredy had been.

"Reveal yourself!" Erza yelled while reequipping into the first armor he could think of. Beside him Jellal also rolled up her sleeves and got ready to use her magic. They made eye contact before nodding swiftly and charging at the bush. After they successfully smashed and destroyed every leaf on the bush they realized no one was there.

"Maybe it was a squirrel." Jellal said once she finished observing the damage. She got up from her squatting position only to look at Erza and nearly fall back down in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked after he caught Jellal. The poor girl could do nothing but try and stop the blush from spreading across her cheeks.

"Did you really need to change into that armor?" Jellal coughed lightly while pointedly staring at a tree in the distance.

"What do you mean?" Erza inquired before looking down. He almost dropped Jellal once he realized what armor it was. Of course this had to be the day he accidently switched into his Seduction Armor. "I'm so sorry!" Erza stammered out an apology while reequipping back into his normal clothes.

"It's okay." Jellal said quietly and they plopped down on the ground together. Unlike earlier the atmosphere between them was now comfortable and they admired the sky together.

"The sky reminds me of something." Erza mused aloud. The sky was a dusty orange color towards the earth and almost pitch black the further up he looked. It was flecked with stars and each of them twinkled softly.

"It reminds me of the day Ultear opened everyone's Second Origins. I still can't believe he did that for Fairy Tail." Jellal said. The unspoken words settled between them uncomfortably, just waiting for one of them to say it aloud.

"I remember that day. During the training camp for the GMG. IT was also the day you almost kissed me." Erza said and then his heart stopped. Apparently he was the one to say what was weighing on both of their minds.

"I said I had a fiancé." Jellal replied.

"For a few seconds after you told me I thought it was Ultear. Before that train of thought got too far though I saw your eyes. You're a terrible liar." Erza finished and his hand found Jellal's. He hesitantly tied their fingers together and Jellal tightened the hold.

"Not like you're much better." Jellal teased back.

"We're just a pair of terrible liars I guess." Erza smiled and flipped on his side. When he turned he was met with navy blue eyes. Apparently Jellal already had the same idea as him and she was also on her side.

"Yeah we are." Jellal breathed lightly. Pink dusted both of their faces and their eyes never lost contact.

"Does your reasoning still stand?" Erza asked.

"I think it does." Jellal said apologetically. "I want to redeem myself for all that I've done before I pull someone else into my life. Not that I won't ever! It's just… it's a lot of responsibility and burden to wait on me so I don't want to lead anyone on." Jellal finished explaining and silently cursed herself for ruining the moment. Ever since they were young Jellal had admired Erza. Now she definitely pushed away her closest companion.

"That's very respectable." Erza smiled proudly at Jellal. Always she would put others in front of herself. Even if it hurt her in the process. It was simultaneously why he respected and worried for her so much. "I hope I'm not being presumptuous when I say this but I wouldn't mind waiting for you." Erza blushed fiercely at his final words.

"Really?" Jellal asked in shock. Erza nodded and a shy smile made its way across Jellal's face. "I wouldn't mind you being the one to wait on me."

"Let's make a deal then. When you've redeemed yourself, find me. In exchange I'll wait on you forever." Erza said kindly and leaned forward slightly. Jellal also leaned forward until her forehead touched his.

"Deal."

**A/N Okay so this is reeeaaaaallllyyyy late and long but I just couldn't stop writing because I love Jerza so much I know I said I'd post this yesterday (or two days ago depending whatever time zone you're in) but I got sick on Christmas and passed out as soon as I got home so I had no time to finish it yesterday. I hope you like this Le Potato because it was so much fun to write. I hope I got everyone's character right lmao. Well that's all so Happy Kwanzaa/Boxing Day/ December 26/December 27(?)/Whatever else it may be!**


	9. Love Trumps Education

**A/N While I'm working on a new request here's a cute little one-shot that I couldn't get out of my head****. Also I did upload chapter six with an entirely new plot so go check that out. Well I don't own Fairy Tail… enjoy!**

**Le Potato: That was the sweetest review ever thank you so much! Do you happen to have an account on this site? You seem so nice and adorable (sorry if that sounded weird lol) **

**Prompt: Two teachers are dating but one of them is a sub so they always have free time and spend their free periods in the other teacher's classroom. But wait no one is supposed to know they're dating whoops. **_**Adapted from shittyaus on tumblr (psst go check out their blog its great)**_

"Hey Wendy!" Chelia called out from down the long hallway. Wendy paused and turned to wait for her best friend to catch up in the crowded hallways.

"Hello Chelia. Are you excited for Ms. Lucy's lecture today? I've never seen you walk so fast on your way to class." Wendy teased before picking up the pace again.

"Of course not! Ms. Lucy is a nice teacher and all but I hate lectures. I'm excited to test one of my theories!" Chelia grinned manically and Wendy had to suppress a shudder. Her best friend was downright terrifying sometimes. Especially when it came to her theories.

"What are you testing today?" Wendy asked cautiously. Honestly she wasn't even sure if she wanted to know.

"Well you know how the metalworking is never in class during fourth period?" Chelia asked while bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Yeah isn't that because Mr. Redfox goes to talk to the head librarian?" Wendy tried to remember the rumor that had been going around but couldn't. Maybe it was due to her latest cram session which had her remembering nothing except for biomolecules.

"Correct! It turns out that Levy called in sick today." Chelia said.

"Why does that mater?" Wendy asked. The warning bell rang and Wendy had to stop herself from huffing impatiently. They were going to be late for Ms. Lucy's class at this point!

"It matters because other classes have been whispering about where the substitute teacher goes when he isn't teaching. Apparently he goes to Ms. Lucy's room because they're dating!" Chelia said and then quickly scanned the halls as if the substitute was going to get her.

"I can't believe that Cobra would be dating Ms. Lucy." Wendy said while shaking her head. "She's so happy and bubbly while he's…kind of scary." Wendy continued in a low whisper.

"Opposites attract!" Chelia trilled. "Besides it's just a rumor. My theory is that everyone is right. Since we have fourth period then if the rumor is true Cobra should be in our class."

"We also should be in our class. The late bell is about to ring so let's go." Wendy squeaked once she saw the time. The two girls began a mad dash towards Ms. Lucy's AP English classroom and passed through the doorway right as the bell rang.

"Glad to see you two! Come on in and take a seat!" Lucy smiled warmly at the girls as they shuffled towards their spots in the back of the class.

"I don't see Cobra. Maybe everyone was wrong." Chelia sighed and slumped down in her chair. Since Wendy was her desk partner, the blue haired girl could reach over and comfortingly pat Chelia's back.

"Sometimes rumors are just rumors." Wendy said softly before pulling out her notebook to prepare of the lecture. About five minutes into class, with Chela still bent over in denial, someone opened the door. Wendy looked up from the sentence she was writing and almost dropped her pencil. It took three harsh jabs to Chelia's side before the other girl would look up.

"What is it Wendy?" Chelia hissed but all Wendy could do was point towards the door. Walking through the doorway and into the classroom was none other than Cobra.

"He's here!" Wendy whispered urgently.

"Are the rumors right?" Chelia whispered back.

"Erik what are you doing? Aren't you covering for Gajeel this class period?" Lucy asked with a glance at her class. Everyone was staring at the pair with confusion, or amusement if they were as well informed as Chelia, and Lucy laughed nervously.

"Erik?! I thought his name really was Cobra." Wendy said in disbelief.

"Do you know who knows people's real names? Their significant other. I can't believe the rumors are true!" Chelia was overcome with excitement at the new turn of events.

"Class why don't I must give you this time to work on your midterm projects?" Lucy asked the class and the procrastinators, which is a majority of the students, agreed enthusiastically. Reluctantly Wendy and Chelia also pulled out their materials to work but not without sneaking glances at their teachers' interactions. At first Lucy seemed to be scolding Erik but then the pair began exchanging friendly banter.

"They're so dating!" Chelia screeched and accidently flung her pencil across the room.

"Maybe they are just really good friends." Wendy suggested while placing another pencil in Chelia's hands.

"No. Ms. Lucy and Coach Dragneel are really close friends. Secretary Mira and Nurse Scarlet are really good friends. Ms. Lucy and Cobra are a couple!" Chelia defended her point. Several classmates looked over at the pair and so did Ms. Lucy. Their poor teacher couldn't cover her blush quickly enough and the two saw.

"I told you that it was too obvious switch you always in my classroom!" Lucy said to Erik.

"Actually Ms. Heartfillia," Erik said, using Lucy's professional title, "they wouldn't have known for sure if you didn't just say that." Lucy sighed in defeat while her students began cheering.

"Everyone please stop cheering! We don't want Mr. Fullbuster's geometry class to get interrupted." Lucy pleaded but the students kept clapping and hollering.

"Oi you idiots! Shut up. I'm not on duty right now but I'm not above signing detention slips." Cobra grinned deviously before Lucy smacked him.

"I'll just make sure you're on detention duty that day then. No giving out slips to my students." Lucy reprimanded and he sighed but put his hands up in surrender anyways. Watching them eagerly was Chelia.

"Now that I know they're dating I have a new theory!" Chelia said to Wendy.

"What's your new theory?" Wendy asked. It was bad when Chelia got a theory but it was even worse when she got another one immediately after another.

"That they've eloped already and are secretly married!" Chelia grinned. All Wendy did was flick her on the forehead. "Ouch! What was that for?" Chelia frowned and rubbed her forehead.

"Stop imagining our teachers our married. Dating is one thing but marriage is too far, even for your creepy mind." Wendy replied casually.

"Hey! Don't be so mean." Chelia pouted. Wendy clicked her tongue and shook her head in disappointment. Hopefully one day Chelia would learn to get over her radical shipping tendencies. Probably not considering who she's related to.

What a shame.

**A/N I planned for it to be a CoLu thingy through the eyes of someone else (because I can't write Cobra's perspective for shit) but I think it turned out to be more of a Wendy/Chelia friendship fluff au. Whoospies :P. Also I know I switched between Cobra and Erik as names but that's because I was assuming he'd want his students to call him Cobra (his alias) while Lucy (who has earned his trust) gets to call Erik his real name. Idk just my perspective lol. Well that's all so thanks for reading!**


	10. The Unnecessary Rescue

**A/N Here's a request from ObseliskX! Please send in requests! Also in case you haven't seen chapter six was reuploaded and now (hopefully) sounds better. I don't own Fairy Tail. **

**Prompt: Genderbent! Jerza au where Jellal has to be in a situation where they're captured or taken so Erza has to play knight but then Jellal reacts badly to being saved and is cold towards Erza. Then things go south for the pair until they decide to train their magic together.**

It was a calm day for Erza as he strode down the streets of Magnolia. Normally he would be training but a new armor was being released and Erza had to add it to his collection. Luckily Erza managed to snag the armor and was now on his way to the greatest café in Magnolia for a celebratory piece of strawberry cake. The café was close enough for Erza to touch it when a passing conversation piqued his interest.

"Hey Greg how much do you think we'll get for the girl?" a greasy man in his mid-thirties asked the other man right next to him. Erza couldn't help but listen with disgust as the two men continued their conversation, oblivious to the reequip mage.

"I don't know exactly George but she's got blue hair which is rare. Adding in that she's a mage and that weird face tattoo? This could be our biggest score all year!" Greg grinned lecherously and Erza's brain worked over time to think of who the girl could be. Once they mentioned a face tattoo everything clicked. 'Jellal got captured? Where was Crime Sorcière?' Erza thought to himself before turning back to the men. They were turning around a corner to enter one of Magnolia's many shady back alleys. Either the men were terribly oblivious or Erza was impeccable at hiding because Erza managed to sneak into their headquarters. If they were so bad that they didn't even lock the door to their headquarters then Erza couldn't fathom that Jellal was taken. Jellal was a powerful mage that singlehandedly brought down many dark guilds. No way would those two idiots be able to kidnap her. Erza shook the thoughts off before continuing to follow the two. Finally they reached a small room and opened the door. Erza slipped in once more before pressing up against the wall. In the center of the room was Jellal. She wasn't wearing her prized Crime Sorcière cloak. Erza knew it would be a cold day in hell that Jellal took off her cloak consensually and was extremely worried.

"Look at that! The prisoner is awake." Greg said. Jellal looked up at him calmly but her eyes hid rage. With a quick glance around the room, her eyes locked on Erza's and a fierce expression appeared on Jellal's face. She glared resentfully at Erza who was thoroughly confused by her actions.

"What's she staring at?" George asked suspiciously while edging closer to Erza. He could see Jellal click her tongue before the chains surrounding her wrists broke off. Greg raced forward to try and contain her but with a swift uppercut delivered to his jaw, Jellal was free. George tried to hit Erza but he merely sidestepped him and George ran into a wall. Once both were unconscious Jellal fixed her attention on Erza.

"Thanks for blowing my cover." Jellal said sarcastically while exiting the small room. Erza followed her into a musky office. Hanging on a coat rack near the door was Jellal's Crime Sorcière cloak and she threw it on over her outfit.

"Your cover?" Erza asked in disbelief as Jellal began rummaging through the desk drawers.

"Yeah. For three days I've pretended to be their hostage to find out where they sell prisoners to. If everything went according to plan I could have uncovered a slave trade and stopped it. Unfortunately that's not happening since you showed up. Why are you here anyways?" Jellal inquired as another drawer proved to be fruitless.

"I heard them talking about a blue haired mage with a face tattoo they kidnapped. I thought it was you so I checked it out." Erza was blushing lightly by the end of his explanation and Jellal smiled for a moment before frowning once more.

"The sentiment is appreciated but as you can see, everything is fine. Oh here's something!" Jellal smiled triumphantly as she held up a crinkled piece of paper. "Do you know what this leads to? I'm not familiar with Magnolia." Jellal admitted while thrusting the note into Erza's hands. It took him a few seconds to discern the sloppy writing but eventually Erza recognized it as the address to a nearby storage warehouse.

"It's a warehouse. At Flora Street, building code 647. Apparently, no one has been there in years. It sounds like a perfect place for a slave trade." Erza said.

"Good work. Thanks for the help I guess. Bye." Jellal nodded swiftly before making her way back onto the streets of Magnolia.

"Wait Jellal! Do you even know how to get there?" Erza asked as he matched his pace with Jellal's.

"I memorized the address. How hard can it be?" Jellal replied easily while turning down another street.

"Wrong direction Jellal." Erza called after his friend. Jellal turned on her heel and headed the other way without a glance at Erza. "If I'm with you it will be easier to take down the slave trade and find your way there."

"If you're there I'll also have to deal with dead weight chained to me. Besides I'm not taking down the slave trade today. All I'm doing is recon." Jellal explained while squinting at the passing buildings. All of the building codes were luring together in her mind and none of them read 647.

"Well I'm going anyways." Erza said stubbornly as he forged ahead of Jellal. She sighed before reluctantly following him. Once Jellal was at the warehouse she would shake Erza off her tail and continue the mission solo. Until then she could use his knowledge of the city. Sure enough, it took minutes before they were in front of an old warehouse. The paint was chipped and parts of the building were well-worn by time. Even the metallic door had dents and graffiti littering it.

"This is a pain. The door is so large that we'll draw everyone's attention if we open it." Jellal frowned and examined the building for any other type of opening. A few feet away was an opened window. Perfect. Jellal stalked towards the window only to frown once she realized the window went over her head. There was no way she could peek into to hear or examine the number of people inside.

"I know you want to look through the window. Here I'll help you up." Erza said and positioned himself under the window. He laced his fingers together and held his hands out in front of him so that Jellal could set her foot in the basket.

"Thanks." Jellal said before placing her right foot in his hands. Erza straightened his posture and got back to his full height. With his help, now she was at eye level with the window. Inside the warehouse was a hoard of people. At least thirty were there, talking and chatting as they stared longfully at empty silver cages. Jellal grit her teeth when she realized that slaves would probably fill those cells soon. She shook the thought out of her head and went back to examining the people. Only a few of them were dressed and acted like sophisticated aristocrats. The rest still wore formal clothes but they seemed off. Some of them had twitching hands and others would occasionally reach towards their side before stopping. It was clear that they were bodyguards and mages hired by the aristocratic slave owners. Everything about the place made Jellal sick to her stomach and she scampered down from the window ledge.

"What happened? What did you see?" Erza asked as Jellal stormed away from the building.

"There's around thirty people there. Ten are aristocrats and the rest are mage bodyguards. I managed to hear something one of the girls was saying. The next slave auction will be in three days." Jellal said.

"Should we plan to fight them all?" Erza inquired as he increased his speed to catch up with Jellal.

"We?" Jellal questioned. She certainly didn't remember inviting Erza to help her stop the slave trade.

"There are thirty targets. As a mage you're formidable but no one can go against that many people, especially when a majority were hired to fight and protect." Erza explained. Sighing, Jellal turned around to face Erza. As much as Jellal hated having him accompany her, he would provide strong support.

"Fine." Jellal huffed before reluctantly putting out a hand for Erza to shake.

"Great! Let's begin our training." Erza said while firmly grasping Jellal's outstretched hand.

"I'm in charge here!" Jellal glared at Erza. Suddenly she regretted allowing him to join.

"We aren't training then?" Erza tilted his head in confusion at Jellal.

"Of course we're training. Come on let's go." Jellal said as the pair began walking to one of the many forests surrounding Magnolia.

-.-.-.-.-.-. Be Continued.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N I'm so sorry! This chapter is super late and the request is only half-done whoops. I couldn't fit everything into one chapter without it being ridiculously long. Well Happy (late) New Year to everyone! This chapter was one of the toughest to write because I couldn't find a way to insert my favorite character ever (aka Lucy) into it and had to focus on Jellal/Erza. I love Jerza but I'm so bad at writing both of their characters so blehhh sorry if this is OOC. Well I'm going to stop apologizing because I need to post this. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
